


Prove Me Wrong

by endlessnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Prove Me Wrong by Tyler Joseph -</p><p>Kageyama doesn't think someone could ever be his friend, not to mention fall in love with him.<br/>He just believes love's not for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove Me Wrong

_I don't know_

_where i'm supposed to go_

_so i might just take my pride and go._

_Some people, they know, know everything_

_but i know that they don't know my heart._

 

Sat down in his own closet, arms around his legs pushing them tight to his small body. 

“He's just a kid, don't worry too much. It'll be okay... Eventually.” 

The soft voice of his mother reaching him even when he was hiding from everyone, not wanting to hear a thing.

“I'm worried, you know. The teacher suggested we make him change class cause he's got no friends. What is wrong with this guy? Why can't he be normal for once?”

There it was, again, that noise only him could hear, little Tobio hiding in the closet could not hear any more words, only a whisper in his ear: the sound of his own heart breaking. 

Middle school was no different. That little broken hearted kid grew a lot up physically, but emotionally his only experience was pain. Loss. Like he was constantly mourning, feeling an empty spot inside his chest, not really being able to find out what that was about. He tried to make friends, but everyone always rejected him. _Some things never change_ , he could read those words in his father's eyes, feeling guilty but not being able to help it. He was the best at volleyball, well, right after his senpai Oikawa-san. But more than anything, he wanted to be a good friend. When he realised no one would be interested in that, no one in the team cared about him, that little kid inside him still waiting for a best friend to come, died. 

\- 

_ 'Cause I believe in love  _

_ and i hope i can show you what i mean  _

_ and i don't believe love's for me...  _

 

He couldn't hide the fact that he was growing up, everyone was feeling brave and rushing to experiment, going on the first dates and stuff like that. And eventually his mum found out about Oikawa having lots of girlfriends, and that lead up to the most embarrassing moment in his life: when she, patiently, tried to give him the “sex talk”. 

“There's no need to worry, uh. No one would want _that_ from _me_ ”. 

“But, Tobio.. I believe you still need to learn about this stuff!” 

“Leave me alone! I don't care! This.. _all of this_ , it's just not for me. Save your breath, mother.”

He locked himself in his room. Like when he was a little kid, he felt the need to sit on the floor, maybe in his closet, in the dark, where no sound could reach him, where no one would have seen his silent tears... _No one even wants to be my friend. How could someone possibly look at me like that? I'm a bad person. I'm disgusting. I don't even want someone to look at me in that way, or to look at me in general. I'm... I'm not..._

\- 

_ Won't walk the world any different...  _

 

Tobio wasn't expecting high school to be different, he was ready to face loneliness once again, to feel the hate from his team mates that had to put up with him every practice, just like in Kitagawa Daiichi, just like pretty much all his life. 

“You really are incredible!” 

_ What... Is this guy....?  _

 

_ And my path won't change until you...  _

 

“Kageyama-kun.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Are we friends?”

They hated each other. At first. They were most definitely rivals. But now they were on the same team. Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou. Together. And once, during practice, a few days before, Tobio found himself lecturing this Hinata guy, telling him he was talented, he did have a special place in the team, he was useful, they needed him on the court, cause this Hinata was always putting himself down. Kageyama Tobio found himself saying something like “As long as i'm here, you're invincible”.

“Mmmh... I guess.” 

“What did you say Kageyama-kuuun? I didn't hear you!!” 

“We are, dumbass! We're friends, is that okay?!”

And he looked at him: Hinata was pulling the most stupid face he'd ever seen in his life, this childish smile that was more of a grin, showing all his teeth and squinting his eyes.

“What was that about anyway?!” he asked suddenly, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks, needing to look away to hide his blush, his embarrassment. He felt weak, exposed, vulnerable.

“Nothing, I.. i was just thinking about what you said the other day during practice and i didn't even reply, so i'm sorry about that.” 

Tobio froze and stopped walking -they were walking home together, as they did everyday-.

“...And?” he only managed to say. 

“...and, as long as you're here, i'm really happy”. 

 

_Make a wall_

_And make me fall...._  

 

Restless. This was how Kageyama felt when he had to walk home without the annoying noises of Hinata carrying his bike with him, or without having to hear the sound of his voice talking about useless things nonstop on their whole way home. Restless when he had to toss to other team members instead of only focusing on the decoy. Powerful when he sent one of his impossible quicks to that only one player on earth that could spike them. Frustrated when he was on the court alone. He was still with his other team mates, who were starting to get along with him- apart from Tsukishima-, but when Hinata sat on the bench he felt incomplete. But then he always stepped into the court and looked at him straight away, with that sparkle in his big eyes, as if telling Tobio “I'm here”.

_You better fucking be. What am i without you?_

Tobio didn't even know what he was feeling exactly. It was a mixture of impatience, restlessness, needing; he found it hard to fall asleep at night cause his mind kept going to the court, to their practices, to the times he was with Hinata. Every night. He felt the urge to send Hinata a goodnight text, at one point. _What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ Being happy about having his first actual friend was one thing, but this... Tobio was lost in a foreign land. It was scary but he didn't feel that afraid, cause just thinking about Hinata and that stupid -gorgeous- smile would instantly make him feel better. He hugged his pillow and whispered 'goodnight' before closing his eyes. He hadn't cried himself to sleep for six months now.

 

_ And break me down...  _

 

“Kageyama will you stop looking at Hinata and please toss to us as well?!”

He forgot how to breathe. That wasn't the first time he got yelled at for not paying attention to the others, but most importantly, everyone now was staring at him. They caught him, looking at Hinata like that... 

“I'M SORRY!” Hinata shouted. “I think it's my fault! Eheh, you see i'm jumping around a lot lately and for sure Kageyama got distracted cause he was trying to coordinate with me, uhm... he needs to study my movements... To coordinate, yeah... Definitely my fault for distracting him. Please forgive us, let's continue the practice!”

Tobio looked absolutely horrified, he apologized quickly and ran to the other side of the court to stay away from Hinata as much as possible. He didn't want to confront him, just the thought of it made him feel sick. But Hinata wasn't having any of it.

“Hey! Why are you running home without me?” he innocently shouted at Tobio, stopping him in the middle of the street, trying to catch him up holding with his bike in both hands.

“Uh, I...” 

“Did i say something wrong earlier?” 

“That's not it...” Tobio did try his best not to look embarrassed but his whole face wasn't collaborating at all. He went from that to a slightly angry expression within seconds, scaring Hinata.

“Hey don't pull that scary face at me! I was right, wasn't I? You were just trying to focus on my reckless jumps. Otherwise you wouldn't stare at me like that... You were just... My reckless....” 

“And what if i wasn't?!” Tobio didn't mean to shout but the words came out that way from his mouth and there was no way he could stop them or take it back. Hinata was confused. Then he blushed.

“Kage..yama...” 

Tobio turned around and started walking away, but he was forced to suddenly turn back and face Hinata who was holding tight onto his wrist. 

“Do you want to come over?”

“What?!”

“At my house! I think my mum's there but it won't be a bother. Please?” 

“You... Dumbass...” Hinata simply smiled at him. 

“Is that a yes?” 

 

\- 

_ And i don't believe love's for me...  _

 

And so, most days, after practice Tobio would visit Hinata's house, to do homework together or play videogames -even though he sucked- and he would even stay for dinner and play with Natsu, Hinata's younger sister. Until one night Hinata was left in charge of the house and his little sister, and of course the first thing he did when his parents left him alone was inviting over Kageyama. 

“Are you stupid?! They're gonna kill me if they know i'm staying here!! You're s-supposed to look after your sister!” 

Tobio was freaking out, but he was already at his place and Hinata hadn't warned him until he got there. _That sneaky bastard._ Since the staring incident during practice, things were going great between them. No one said a word about it and they acted like nothing happened. At least that was what Tobio thought. 

“Wanna watch a movie? I put Natsu to bed and she's a heavy sleeper, so if we stay in the living room or in my bedroom it won't make a difference, we could throw a party and she wouldn't care less”. 

_This is weird._ Tobio was nervous. _I really want to go home before making things complicated._

“I-I don't feel like watching anything really... Can i quickly put on my pjs so i'm more comfortable?” Hinata nodded happily. He was always excited about doing anything with Kageyama, even if that meant doing absolutely nothing in particular and sitting on the ground talking about random things.

“How long have we known each other?” 

“Uh, couple of months...”

“It seems much longer!” They were sitting in front of each other on the ground, the window open letting them get a glance of the stars outside. 

“Though i don't think i truly know everything about you, Kageyama-kun”

“You don't, idiot”

“Hey don't be mean! I just want to, uh... Get to know you. Even more, you know.”

_ Why?  _

“Fine. Ask me something you wanna know so badly and i'll think about giving you an answer” 

“Have you ever been in love?”

_I need to leave immediately. He's definitely gonna realise. How i've always been alone, the kind of loser i am, all of the things i want to hide from everyone. All these... Feelings i have for him which i don't even know about yet._

“Y-you're making a scary face again, Kage-”

“No. I don't think i have.” He couldn't even control his words. Tobio has always been like this, when he felt pressured he lost control of everything. And that was the scariest thing of all.

“And you?” He managed to pull two more words out of his mouth to ease the tension he himself had created. And then Hinata blushed and couldn't look at him anymore.

“I'm asking you b-because... I'm not sure what it's happening to me, but... I needed advice, i guess? I wasn't expecting you to help me out though, i just wanted to talk to someone about it.”

“Oi, Hinata. Why are you getting quiet all of a sudden? Is there something wrong? Listen i may not be the best at giving advice on this matter, since you know... You wouldn't expect someone like _me_ to experience love _at all_. But if you w-wanna talk, then, i guess... Do it.”

Hinata had an interesting look on his face now, he wasn't blushing anymore, he was shocked. 

“Why do you say that?” 

“What?” 

“That you would never experience love at all.” 

Hinata was dead serious at this point.

“Have you _seen_ _me_?!”

Tobio was getting all worked up, he didn't want to fight with Hinata but this was a touchy subject to him and he couldn't help but raise his voice a little. 

“In fact I have! I do see you, I look at you a lot!!” Hinata's face was completely red but this wasn't stopping him from saying more embarrassing things. 

“Since that day... You know, that day, when you were staring at me, i started thinking you maybe liked looking at me and i wanted you to look at me more, and i found myself looking at you as well, a-and...” 

Tobio was in shock, his face pale, lips dry, unable to blink or breathe or think. 

“And i realised i like you, Kageyama. So i asked you about this cause i'm stupid and i didn't want to just start up a conversation saying 'oi, kageyama, i like you', I wanted you to say you don't like anyone else b-because if you do like someone it will most definitely break my heart even if there's nothing i can do ab-” 

“Shut up!! Do you have no shame? Saying things like this!! You must be confused, you can't really mean it, you can't really like me.” 

Tobio was holding the fabric of his shirt now, pulling him up closer to him. He was angry but his mind flew over the moon at the sight of Hinata's lips so close to his, he wasn't able to add more self loathing words even if he sure wanted to. 

“I like you, Kageyama. Nothing can change that.”

“You don't even know what you're talking about!!” He was raising his voice again. 

“Do you?” 

“Yes!! It's when you can't stop thinking about someone and you want to touch them and you _hate yourself_ for it cause they probably will never think of you that way because you're _you_ and they're too much, it's when you hug your pillow at night and whisper goodnight imagining what it's like to sleep next to them, and wanting to text them at 3am that life is so much easier since they're with you, and it seems less scary, and the thought of losing them is also scary but you put up with it cause seeing the other person just makes you feel _complete_ in a way, and you feel stupid cause what the fuck is feeling complete anyway. And they make you lose control and you're different with them but it's not a bad kind of different, it's like they make you a better person and you wonder 'maybe all these years i was alone because it wasn't the right me, i needed more time to be ready to meet you' but now they're here and suddenly all the years spent crying and feeling lonely just vanish and you find youself thinking such stupid things like 'i'm so glad i'm alive right now just to see you and be with you, it took me years to find you but i never even though i would' a-and...” 

“Kageyama. Are you crying?” 

“Shut up idiot, i'm not”.

And that was Tobio's first kiss. Soft, it wasn't much, just brushing their lips together for a few seconds. But his heart was in his throat and he felt his head exploding. He could taste the salt of his own tears on Hinata's lips when he leant in again for a second, proper kiss. Hinata wrapped his arms around his shoulders and didn't let him go for what felt like hours. Tobio just gave in, he couldn't stop crying, he laid his head on Hinata's shoulder and waited until all of those bad memories left him, until every single one of his lonely days were replaced by Hinata's soft kisses. 

“You know, i figured you felt something for me since that incident. But i never thought it would be so... intense.”

They were cuddling on Hinata's bed, it was Tobio's first time in someone else's bed, his first time experiencing the heat of a body pressing against him, with his arms around him, feeling his steady breath on his torso, the ticklish feeling of Hinata's hair brushing on his chin. He raised a hand from under the blanket and started caressing Hinata's red hair. 

“I-i told you... It's not something i can control...”

“You don't need to feel bad about it. It makes me happy. It makes me the happiest person alive right now.” 

_ Really?  _

“Can we stay like this, please?” 

“You mean fall asleep like this? Sure, did you think i'd kick you out of my bed, bakageyama?!” 

“I mean... Together.” 

“And you tell me i'm the idiot... Of course we can. We will.”

“You won't get tired of me eventually and leave?”

“Stop overthinking! I won't. You're not the only one having a huge crush here. You... I like you. Okay? I like you, how many times do i have to say that to convince you. I don't know how to say it in a more poetic way like you did with a beautiful speech and stuff but yeah. I'm in love with you.” Hinata felt Kageyama's arms holding him even tighter. 

“Don't ever even think of leaving me.” Tobio said, too imperative than he actually wanted it to sound.

“...Please” he added, softly, almost whispering, feeling his heart race again. Hinata, whose head was resting on Tobio's chest, must have felt his heart racing and looked up to him and just smiled. 

“I won't”. 

 

_ So won't you come around and prove me wrong. _

**Author's Note:**

> ugghhh this is my first ever kagehina fic i'm sorry if it sucks please be gentle Thanks  
> i took inspiration from one of my favourite songs by Tyler Joseph that smol bean from Twenty One Pilots and you should listen to it after reading this crap if you want to cry i guess
> 
> please tell me what you think and yeah i love kagehina with all of me so i'm gonna post more soon!


End file.
